It's a Carnal Enigma
by PugZkii
Summary: A short story based around Kevin and Stuart's Friends With Benefits relationship. How it started and what it's become. This story is slightly more graphic than the other one's I have written. THIS IS YAOI! LEMON! BOY ON BOY! M18! Don't like, don't read.


_Hey Guyz! PugZkii here! This story features the beginning of Kevin and Stuart's FWB relationship. That being told, there will be lemon...and yaoi! This is also slightly more graphic than the others!_

 _ **Rated M, M18, M+, MA, whatever you wanna rate it as** (they're all the same) **so if you're under the age of 18, leave now. And if you're under the age of 18 and choose to stay anyway...be ready for some Minion lovin! Enjoy!** _

Oh! _And_ don't forget to review. PLEASE!

 **Enjoy!**

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

Kevin snickered lowly as he ran his hand down Stuart's side. His smaller body was quivering with lust and need, ready to be taken. Kevin wanted to drag this out though, make the one-eyed male practically beg for him before he drove Stuart to unconsciousness with pleasure. Like he always did. He felt the pride in his chest when he would come off of his friend and see that Stuart had passed out from the climaxes Kevin could give him, and it always made Stuart come running back to him when he was in the mood. Kevin was never one to say no to his one-eyed companion, because how could he? Stuart was just too cute.

"Kevin! Please!" The aforementioned male called, the lustful urgency in his voice.

"Be patient, Stuart." Kevin smirked, grinding his erection into the minion's below him. The audible sound of the creaking bed could be heard through the room, pushing Kevin to making those creaks faster. This had been their little secret from their entire tribe. It's not that they didn't want anyone to know, it's just that they didn't know how they would take the idea of their leader being in a "uncommitted sexual relationship" with someone. Especially Stuart. If they would have known that Kevin lost his virginity to someone like Stuart, he'd be bombarded with questions. Nobody hated the little musician, but they'd never stop to think that he'd lose it to him.

It began a couple years before they set out to find their new boss. Stuart, without mentioning his presence, decided to walts into the leaders home and stumbled in on Kevin during his private time. Kevin nearly flew out of his bed when Stuart's appearance became known. To say the least, Kevin was humiliated. Not only did the one-eyed minion see his member but Stuart was a close friend.

Stuart never moved from where he was at. Instead, he just stared in Kevin's direction. There was a blush splashed across both of their cheeks and the air hung with thick tension.

"What Stuart?!" Kevin finally asked, breaking the silence between them. He held a glare on him.

Stuart shook his head when he was brought back to reality, "Oh, um! I was...uh...I needed...had to..." Stuart couldn't seem to find his words. "Um...what were you doing?"

"What does it look like i was doing?!" Kevin roared, yanking his covers over him even more. He had his body turned away from the male standing in the doorway. Since they didn't have anything to block the massive hole in their homes, anyone was subject to walk in. Kevin had been fortunate enough to not of been caught by the others, but now...

"Oh!...uh..."

"...you can leave now..."

"Kevin..."

Kevin's glare hardened when Stuart made a move towards him but then stopped. "What're you doing?"

"I can help you."

"Do what?!" The leader snapped, pulling the covers higher as Stuart gradually got closer.

"Finish."

 _"What?"_ Kevin thought. Stuart could help him...

When Stuart reached the bed, Kevin had to scoot away to avoid coming into contact with his friend. It was like Stuart was hypnotized. Lust clouded his eye as he stared at his taller counterpart, edging closer until he was just centimeters away from Kevin's crotch area, which was still covered by his bed sheet. Reaching a hand forward, he attempted to pull away the blankets when a hand stopped him.

"You don't have to do that." Kevin said. He didn't sound so angry anymore.

"It's alright. I want to if you're alright with it."

After a brief second for thought, Kevin contemplating on his choice, he slowly removed his hand and let Stuart continue.

Stuart pulled back the covers until Kevin's rock hard erection sprang out into the cool arctic air once again. The taller minion's jacket was open, revealing his long body while his pants were pulled down just enough in the front to let his cock free. Taking the long yellow appendage in his little hand, he slowly gave a stroke to it, moving from the base to the tip and back down again. Stuart smiled when his action drew a groan of ecstasy from Kevin. Doing it again, he set a rhythm, moving his hand up and down on his shaft until pearly drops of pre cum gathered at the tip.

Kevin's head fell back, his eyes shut tight in pleasure. He felt a quiver rake his body when his smaller friend started to places open mouthed kisses on the sides of his member, still pumping him.

Stuart slid the flat of his tongue up the underside of Kevin's erection. When he reached the top, he brought just the tip into his mouth and sucked softly, groaning when Kevin's hand flew down to fist in his strands, pulling gently. Bringing his mouth off of his member, he stuck his the tip of his tongue into the little hole on Kevin's cock before taking as much of it into his mouth as he could. The pleasure that surged through Kevin had him groaning loudly before spilling his salty load down Stuart's throat.

"Ah! God, Stuart!" When Kevin relaxed, he laid there for a bit, breathing heavily, before opening his eyes. When he sat up to look at his friend, Stuart was gone. He must've fled the second he had the chance, most likely embarrassed by what happen. A few days later, Kevin happened to find Stuart walking to his home and followed him there. The confrontation was weird, but after they had a talk, they agreed with keeping what happens between them to themselves.

And that's where they were now.

Kevin slid his engorged cock into Stuart entrance, moaning at the tightness. No matter how many times they did it, Stuart somehow always ended up being as tight as he was when they first had sex. Currently they were on one of the many bed's in the castle in which Bob was made King. He didn't know where their heterochromic brother was, not that he really cared at the moment. But he had hope that it wasn't anywhere near them. As he slammed into Stuart's body, he could feel himself becoming all the more excited when the smaller henchman's moan's got louder. Slightly adjusting his position, Kevin smirked when Stuart let out a particularly loud moan. Using a brief moment, Kevin pulled out of Stuart.

"Wha...?" Stuart questioned, looking at the taller minion. His eye was flooded with tears and there was a small trail of drool falling from his lips.

Without a word, Kevin grabbed Stuart by the leg and flipped him over so he was onto his stomach. Stuart was watching him as he thrusted himself back into the shorter male, eliciting another groan from both of them. The change made it easier for Kevin to really piston in and out of Stuart. Placing his hands on Stuart's hips, he pulled him into him while thrusting his hips forward.

"Ngh. Ah! Mmm, fuck! Kevin~!" Stuart hollered, his cries muffled by the pillow beneath him. His teeth held onto the soft material tightly, trying to keep from screaming while Kevin ruthlessly pounded into him. His head was swimming with pleasure and his release was so close.

"Hah..." Kevin gasped. He leaned over Stuart and pressed his back flush up against his back, winding his fingers through Stuart's, who had a death grip on the bed covers. Not much time passed before Kevin's body started to become rigid, his thrusts becoming rapid and desperate. He held tightly Stuart's erection as he jerked it with as much speed as he could muster, the member spilling out it's contents to stain the fabric below them. A loud groan fell from the leader's mouth as he too finished, his seed filling up his single eyed friend.

They collapsed, Kevin falling right on top of Stuart and both their breathing coming out heavy. Their slick, sweat covered skin glistened as they moved to separate from each other, Kevin rolling to Stuart's side. After he regained his breath, he turned his attention to Stuart, who became quiet. And of course, like he knew it would happen, there was Stuart, eye shut softly and little snores coming from him. Kevin laughed and rolled onto his side, pulling the covers over their naked bodies and falling asleep himself.

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

I know this one was WAY more graphic than my other one's but i hope you liked it! The beginning, i feel, started off pretty well, but then i started growing tired towards the end. Anyway! This happened before Bob found out about their secret like in "King of Hypnosis" this is kind of like a prequel in a way.

Please R&R

Love you all! Ciao!

-PZ


End file.
